The invention relates to a coupling unit for a trailer coupling of a motor vehicle comprising a coupling ball and a coupling ball carrier carrying the coupling ball.
Coupling units of this type are known from the state of the art.
In the case of these coupling units, the need exists for the forces effective upon the coupling ball when in use to be detected in a suitable manner since these forces have an effect upon the handling of the motor vehicle on the one hand and represent a measure for the loading of the coupling unit and thus for the loading on the trailer coupling on the other.
Consequently, the object of the invention is to provide a coupling unit for a trailer coupling of a motor vehicle wherein the forces effective thereon when in use can be reliably detected in a simple manner.